


Shoulda Put a Ring On It

by Eilera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Featuring Loopy Shiro, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shatt, Shiro Thinks Matt is Hot, because he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: Matt took in Shiro's blown pupils and slurred speech and looked over to the other paladins. “He's high as a kite right now isn’t he?”“He most certainly is.” Coran exclaimed, glancing over his scanning equipment. “He didn’t react the way we expected with the Altean anesthesia. It was supposed to knock him out but instead it just...” He gestured cheerfully towards his patient.Matt looked back over at Shiro who brightened noticeably when their eyes met. His dark eyes were sparkling with awe. It was adorable, and Matt felt his heart melt into goo.(In which Shiro is kind of loopy and Matt thinks it's hilarious.)(P.S. Because it is.)





	Shoulda Put a Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I finally managed to write something for the [ShattSunday](https://shattsunday.tumblr.com/) group on Tumblr. I went with the theme "ring". 
> 
> This is also based off [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4) hilarious video that never fails to crack me up. I just wanted Shiro without all his filters. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) for beta'ing as usual.

“C'mon c'mon. I don't have fucking time for this.” Matt cursed, tapping his foot furiously while he waited for the hangar bay's doors to close. The moment the warning light turned green he was out of his ship, running towards the med bay.

Matt had been on a short trip for the rebels, establishing a few communication towers on several small planets and providing cloaking technology to hide them from enemy eyes. He was gone for a week. One whole damn week.

Apparently, that was all the time Shiro needed to get himself hurt, the idiot.

Matt's footsteps echoed loudly as he tore through the halls, ignorant of the dirt and dust trailing in his wake. Pidge had sent him a message the moment he was within communications range. 

Shiro’s hurt. We need your help.

He barrelled through the doors like a vengeful rhino, ignoring the loud bang as they crashed into the walls. 

“Dude, way to give me a heart attack.” Lance said, hand clutching his chest.

“What happened?” Matt asked, ignoring Lance's outraged gasp at being ignored.

Hunk raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Before you freak out, he’s going to be fine.” 

Matt felt like a giant weight had been removed from his shoulders. Bless Hunk for getting right to the point. He was definitely the best paladin. “Ten points to Hufflepuff for being awesome.” Matt announced, rushing forward towards the prone form on the bed.

“We told you no one cares about your Hogwarts house points.” Keith frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Matt narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired teen. “Well, aren't you the jealous Gryffindor.”

“Yeah, Keith. You're just jealous that the cool house got all the points,” Lance reached over and gave Hunk a crisp high-five. 

“We need you to distract him while we fix his arm.” Pidge spoke up, cutting off the brewing argument. 

Matt’s gaze moved to his sister and he waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. “Shiro doesn’t like it when I do that kind of stuff in public.”

Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Just for an hour or so, we need to replace some of the parts that were crushed. We’ve manufactured them already but we’re waiting on you before installing them.” Hunk cut in, toolkit in hand.

Matt gave him a nod before turning to Shiro.

“Hey there, gummy bear.” He murmured, reaching over to brush Shiro's white fringe from his face.

Shiro stared at him, unblinking and mouth gaping open, for a startling amount of time. Eventually he blinked and gave Matt the most radiant smile he had ever seen. Oh dear god, was that a blush spreading across his face? Matt was going to die. “Hi. Hello. Konnichiwa.” 

Matt took in Shiro's blown pupils and slurred speech and looked over to the other paladins. “He's high as a kite right now isn’t he?”

“He most certainly is.” Coran exclaimed, glancing over his scanning equipment. “He didn’t react the way we expected with the Altean anesthesia. It was supposed to knock him out but instead it just...” He gestured cheerfully towards his patient.

Matt looked back over at Shiro who brightened noticeably when their eyes met. His dark eyes were sparkling with awe. It was adorable, and Matt felt his heart melt into goo. 

“Are you the doctor?” Shiro mumbled, squinting at Matt as Hunk and Pidge settled down beside him and got to work. 

Lance snorted. 

“No,” Matt smiled, taking a seat next to the bed and scooting it closer. “I’m just here to distract you.” 

“Oh. It’s working.” Shiro said earnestly, though his tongue couldn’t seem to quite keep up with his words.

Matt’s grin widened. Had he racked up a large amount of good karma or something? Because this was wonderful.

Shiro’s eyes squinted at him. “Holy shit- look at you.” 

Matt blinked in surprise as everyone stopped to stare at their drugged companion. Shiro would never swear in front of them. He had an image to maintain after all. This was turning out to be a very, very good day.

“This. Is. Amazing.” Lance whispered in awe. He tried to pull out his phone to film it, but Keith snatched it from his hands before he could turn it on. “Keith!” 

“Don’t. Shiro wouldn’t like it.” Keith growled. 

“It’s hilarious, c’mon!” Lance started after him but was interrupted by Shiro.

“Wow. Wooooow.” He said loudly, causing Lance and Keith to halt their argument. “Who are you?” He asked, looking imploringly at Matt. 

“I’m Matt.” The brunette laughed, grabbing Shiro’s natural hand and cradling it in his own. “I’m your boyfriend, remember?” 

Shiro’s eyes widened in shock. “What? No. No waaaaaay.” He paused, mouth gaping open again. “You? You’re my boyfriend?”

Matt's heart sank. Was Shiro disappointed or something? Matt had never had issues with his own appearance before, but the thought of Shiro thinking he wasn’t good enough? That hurt. That hurt a lot. 

Shiro’s head lolled back to towards Pidge and Hunk. “He’s my boyfriend?” 

Hunk looked up from his work, giving Shiro a smile. “That he is.” 

“One of life’s mysteries.” Pidge muttered, just loudly enough for Matt to hear.

Shiro struggled to turn back to Matt. “Wow. Wooooow.” He whispered. “You’re gorgeous.”

Matt let out a startled snort as Lance howled behind him. Even Keith’s lips twitched up into an amused smile at Shiro’s awestruck look. 

Pidge groaned. “We’re never going to hear the end of this now.” 

“And you’re mine?” Shiro sounded so impressed with his luck.

Matt’s grin widened into a smug smirk as his earlier melancholy melted away. “That’s right, baby, I’m all yours.” He gave his boyfriend a wink, leaning back into his chair.

“Are you a model?” 

Matt shot a glare at Lance. The Cuban had clutched onto Keith to stop from keeling over he was laughing so hard. Asshole. Keith didn’t seem to mind having the other paladin hanging all over him. Matt turned back to Shiro with a smile. 

“That’s right. I’m a model and an astronaut.” 

Pidge snorted. “Right. And I’m the next President of the United States.”

Lance perked up. “Yeah and I’m-“ 

“A loser.” Keith cut in, voice deadpan. 

Shiro’s eyes widened even more, oblivious to the brewing argument beside him. He turned to Hunk again. “This is my boyfriend.” He said, sounding so proud. 

Hunk tried to cover the prosthetic so Shiro wouldn’t see it, but it didn’t seem necessary as Shiro had already turned back to Matt to stare some more. Matt felt like his heart was going to burst. Shiro looked like he was on cloud nine. Like Matt had hung up the stars and moon himself. If that wasn’t a goddamn ego booster, Matt didn’t know what was. 

Shiro reached up, presumably to pet Matt’s hair, but he couldn’t coordinate his movements properly and instead just kind of smacked Matt’s chest. He looked around at all the others. 

“Are these our children?”

Pidge dropped the wrench she was holding just as Hunk wheezed out a disbelieving chuckle.

“Holy shit.” Lance whispered.

“Well this certainly took an interesting turn.” Coran remarked, eyebrows threatening to disappear into his hairline.

“No, this took a magical turn. I can’t wait for Shiro to see this when his brain isn’t mush.” Lance sounded gleeful. 

Matt’s lips turned up into a Cheshire cat smile. “These are our adoptive children, pumpkin. We’ve got our nerd kid,” he said, pointing to Pidge. “Our idiot kid,” he gestured to Lance, ignoring his indignant squawk. “The emo,” Keith sent him a glare. “And the angel.” Hunk blushed. “It’s a lot of work, but we manage it.” 

“Out of wedlock too, for shame.” Lance interjected. 

Shiro muttered something in Japanese, his voice so slurred Matt couldn’t quite pick up the words. Suddenly Shiro’s head jerked up to look at Matt in horror. “We’re not married?” His voice ticked up several octaves on that last word.

Matt nearly fell out of his chair. “What? No, we-“

“Oh…I shoulda put a ring on it.” Shiro said so sorrowfully that it took Matt a moment to register what he was saying. 

“W-what?” 

“She said…she said it. If you like it, put a ring on it.” Shiro mumbled, looking around the room. 

“The great queen Beyonce’s words of wisdom cannot be ignored.” Lance choked out, face red from holding back laughter.

Shiro sluggishly tried to sit up but Matt carefully pushed him back down. In his drugged-up state, it wasn’t hard. Shiro huffed but stayed down. Instead, he groped around with his free hand through all the screws and bits that Hunk and Pidge had removed from his prosthetic, picking something up with exaggerated care.

“Hey, wait, Shiro!” Pidge yelped, trying to pull his arm back but Hunk stuck out his own arm to block her. 

“It’s fine, Pidge. We’ve got a million of them.” He said placating. 

Shiro held up a small, brass gear. “I have a ring. And I have you. Somehow. Will you marry me, so I won’t lose you?” 

Matt could feel tears welling up in his eyes. What the fuck was happening right now? Shiro was doped up on Altean anaesthesia, his brain was practically a bowl of mashed potatoes. He’d just come back from a gruelling mission and was probably exhausted and sore and sorely in need of rest. Yet somehow all he could think about was how awesome Matt was and how he didn’t want to lose him? 

Matt let out a shaky, wet sounding breath. 

“Shiro…” 

Shiro grabbed his hand, sliding the somehow perfectly sized gear onto Matt’s finger. “There. Now I’m yours and you’re mine.” 

Shiro’s smile was as warm and inviting as a cozy bed on a cold Saturday morning. Matt wanted to wrap him up in a tight embrace and never fucking let him go. He wanted to kiss his floofy hair and pet his bulging biceps and fucking grow old and grey together.

Matt gave him a wobbly smile in return. He wanted to accept this but Shiro was drugged. He wasn’t in his right mind right now. As much as Matt wanted this, he wasn’t sure he could handle it if Shiro changed his mind once he was back to normal.

“’Kashi…” He started but when he looked up Shiro was out cold, the anaesthesia finally doing what it was supposed to. He looked so peaceful, a small smile still lingering on his lips. 

“That was so sweet.” Hunk sniffed, staring at them with teary eyes. Beside him, Pidge was gaping at them in shock, Shiro’s arm forgotten. 

“It’s about damn time.” Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring Lance’s arm sneaking around his shoulder to try and steal his phone back. Matt stared at the ‘ring’ on his finger before looking up at everyone, feeling lost. 

“Matt…” Pidge started, but he stood up, the scraping of his chair startling the others into silence. 

“I need to go.” He said quietly, turning on his heel and marching out before the others could stop him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt decided to keep himself busy fixing up his ship instead of, you know, thinking. About things. Except maybe he kept getting side-tracked every time that stupid gear (which he couldn’t bring himself to take off, dammit) caught the light just so and fucking sparkled. 

He’d set out to distract Shiro and, as usual, the man had managed to distract him instead.

Matt sighed, resting his head against the side of his ship. The cool metal felt nice on his overheated skin, thanks to the blushes that kept creeping up whenever he pictured Shiro’s earnest, albeit drugged as fuck, face. He’d looked so certain but was he really? 

“There you are.” 

Matt jumped to his feet so quickly he managed to smash his head into a storage container attached to his ship. Hissing in pain, he crouched back down clutching his head. 

“Oh crap, are you okay?” Shiro winced, kneeling beside him to get a closer look at the brunette’s head.

“I’m fine.” Matt groaned, pushing Shiro’s questing hands away. 

Shiro sighed, pulling Matt up to his feet. His dark eyes stared at him intently for a moment before he grabbed Matt’s hand to look at the gear around his ring finger. 

Matt could feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He managed a nervous-sounding laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. “Oh yeah, sorry, I should have taken it o-“

“That wasn’t how I wanted to ask you.” Shiro said quietly, looking down at their joined hands and refusing to look Matt in the eyes. 

Matt blinked. What?

“What?” He asked.

Shiro gave him a pained look. “I had it all planned out. I was going to have Hunk help me make something nice and I’d made arrangements with Allura to let us take Black out so we could have some privacy and-“ He cut himself off, looking back down. “All that was left was the ring. I was going to use the castle to make one, I-“ He stopped again, shoulders slumping. He gave an awkward laugh. “This is just a gear. I went ahead and ruined i-“ 

Matt used their conjoined hands to pull the taller man forward into a crushing kiss. Shiro seemed surprised at first but quickly melted into it, wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist and pulling him closer. 

Matt pulled back slowly, giving Shiro a dazzling smile. His heart felt like it was bubbling up through his throat he was so, so happy. “Shiro, my sweet creampuff, this is perfect.” 

Shiro gaped at him before a smile lit up his entire face like a laser beam. “Really? Does that mean you’re saying yes?” He asked, and goddammit, those were tears in his eyes. He was going to make Matt cry too.

“Yes, you dork, let’s get married.” Matt choked out, pushing Shiro’s back against the ship and capturing his mouth in a fiery kiss. Shiro moaned into it, hands wrapping around him to clutch at the back of his shirt. 

Matt was going to have to put a ring on it too, because he was never going to let Shiro go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
